I Could Actually Fall For You
by PissyNovelist
Summary: Misa Amane has been hiding a most interesting secret from Light. L catches hear, and a conversation devulging into Misa's true identity ensues. MisaxL, kind of cute, kind of funny, kind of serious.


**I don't like stupid girls XD**

**Which is why I wrote this.**

Misa gasped, hearing footsteps from down the hall. She heard the slaps of bare footsteps against marble tile, so she hid the object currently in here hand under the white blanket covering her legs as she sat upon the black pleather couch she simply adored. The moonlight was barely enough to give her light to see the person who was stumbling into the living area. A hunched figure and spikey hair was all she could make out, but it was enough.

"Oh, it's just you." Misa whispered with a hint of relief in her voice, pulling out the object once more. L waved with a loose wrist, squinting for a moment once he saw what was in her hand. He couldn't believe his eyes…

It was a book.

A real book.

With no pictures and really small font.

"Miss Amane… you have the mental capacity to read?" L tilted his head, crossing his boney arms over his even bonier chest. Misa shot a dirty look towards the hunched man child.

"You wear pajamas like a normal person, Ryuzaki?" Misa raised an eyebrow at the black and grey plaid pajama pants and black tank top he was uncharacteristically wearing.

"Touché. It raises my ability to deduct at night by ten percent. It makes my mind comfortable along with my body, helping me relax. Ergo, better concentration on my work."

Misa nodded, looking at her book once more. L couldn't help but notice the way each word silently read by her lips… each vowel and consonant were caressed by her lips. She absorbed each ounce of literature she could, even with her eyes growing unbearably heavy. The un-Misa like way of acting almost made him, the _King of Awkward_, feel awkward. He took a hesitated step forward, tilting his head down to see the name of the book.

_Hannibal _by _Thomas Harris._

"You read stuff like this? You know, longer than five pages?" At this point, L was perched beside her. Misa nodded, finishing the page she was currently on before sticking in her book mark and turning to the detective.

"Of course I do. It's my favorite book series. I've re-read it about a thousand times. It's suspense and romance." L tilted his head in a silent request for elaboration. Misa sighed exasperatedly.

"Doctor Lecter is a criminal, and Clarice Starling is an FBI agent. She does a case study on the Doctor, and even though he's a claimed sociopath by society, he has a strange want for her. He's charming, but you can almost tell there's something genuine about him. It's like… opposites attract. A match made in heaven. It gives me hope, you know?"

L tilted his head once more.

"I'm not as stupid as I look… or as I act, okay?"

"Apparently so…" L mumbled into his thumb.

"Why are you up so late, Ryu?" Misa sighed, nodding in approval at L's new nick name for his alias. She kept her thumb in the crease of the book, making sure her page was saved.

"Cake, what other reason would there be for me being down here at this hour? Why are you reading so late?"

"I don't want Light to see me read. What time is it, is I may ask." L gave her the most disgusted, deadpan look Misa had ever received. Seeing as she had been with _Light_ for quite a while, it was a pretty intense look.

"One a.m., and that's ridiculous."

"I'll explain what I mean over cake?" She sighed, blinking rapidly.

"Oh, you eat cake now to? I thought you said it makes you fat." L stood and stretched, the moonlight reflecting off his milky skin.

"Shut up and let's get into the kitchen." In silence, the pair went into the kitchen. Misa held her book tightly in hand and sat down at the table, L rummaging through the fridge and coming to the table with two pieces of cake on two pristine white plates and forks in his other hand. Misa took off the strawberry and put it to the side, taking a hearty bite out of the piece.

"So, why are you concealing your love for reading Miss Amane?"

"In the modeling business, you can't be smart and pretty. You can only be one. Well, you can be both, but they prefer you not. You can be pretty and be in front of the camera or be smart and be behind it." Misa took a few more bites through the silence. So often did she refuse the offers of sweets and candy from L, that she had almost forgotten what it tasted like. Oh course, she did it for modeling… and Light. She knew a piece of cake, or a hard candy every now and then wouldn't make her fat. But Light always had something to say about it.

"That does not explain your affinity for acting stupid around Light." Misa didn't even take his wording offensively. She understood where he was coming from. In fact, she always understood where he was coming from. But if Misa made it apparent to everyone in the room she was far more intelligent than she let on, bad things might start to happen.

"Light is a smart guy. He wouldn't want anyone to out stage him, you know. Light-kun is very childish, and doesn't like to be outdone or lose."

"Hm."

"So, by playing dumb and being a blonde? I get the guy, I get the career… I have it all, I suppose."

"That seems… like a bad idea. Why not find a person who will appreciate your looks and your mind?" L tilted his head, finishing his piece of cakes around the same time as Misa. Their strawberries both sat upon their plates. L always did that, saving the best for last. He wasn't sure is Misa intended to finish hers. He would wait before taking it… maybe.

"Men like that don't exist, Ryu." L tilted his head and pursed his lips. He though he was the type of guy that appreciated a woman's heart and mind, but what could he do? Misa picked up her strawberry, licking off the icing that was left upon it. She smacked her lips, looking at L who was pouting softly. His wide orbs glimmered, and if he had eyebrows? They would be upturned and furrowed.

"Do you want the strawberry, Ryu-kun?" L merely nodded, smiling as she handed it to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the night's dead quiet.

"I'm going to guess that you finding out about my intelligence being significantly higher than originally anticipated, the percentage of me being the second Kira has gone up."

"Oh yeah."

"Understood."

"I don't understand why you are with Light if he doesn't like smart girls." L prodded further, taking their dishes to the sink and started brewing coffee. Coffee was another thing that Misa didn't hate, but simply didn't drink often.

"Because I love him, silly." Misa shook her head, smiling once the detective perched on the seat beside her once more.

"Well, that's what I don't exactly get. I genuinely don't understand this, and it's driving me insane. You love Kira for doing what he did to a criminal who hurt you dearly. So, it only makes sense that Light is Kira and you are the second Kira. No self-respecting girl would simply put up with someone as arrogant as Light because he looked pretty or something along those lines. What is it that you girls look for in a man?" Misa had forgotten she told L that. But she kept a cool poker face, simply nodding with a half-smile.

"Are you saying I'm the second Kira, or are you using that as a Segway to call Light arrogant?"

"May I say I'm doing both?" L stood, pouring coffee for the pair of them. Placing a cup of coffee in front of Misa and a bowl of sugar cubes to share, L sat down once more, content with their current conversation. He had not been called weird, or a pervert. Along with that, but he was learning some precious information about Misa.

"I suppose you can."

"Why would you stay with someone who has the inability to love you for who you are?"

This question stumped Misa. She took a long sip of her coffee, scrunching her nose. L watched in amazement was the small blonde girl put two sugar cubes at a time into her drink. L tilted her head, finding himself more and more intrigued as the number of cubes kept multiplying. He counted ten before she took a sip, smiling with content. Misa ran her finger around the rim of the mug, sighing.

"When you put it that way, Light really isn't a good match for me." Misa scratched her head, allowing L to notice she wasn't wearing her signature pig tails. It was simply down and a little messy, bangs flipped back. How could he have not noticed before now?

"Well, that's not what I'm trying to say. You two are a… pretty couple." L found himself fumbling on his words. He had realized that maybe he had offended Misa. He didn't usually care, or usually catch himself being insensitive. He supposed that there was something in the air that made him catch himself tonight. But he could deduct the reasons for that later.

"Yeah… but being two good looking people doesn't mean we're fantastic for each other. I wish that sometimes I could talk to Light about more things going on in the world. I know politics and I'm aware of what's going on in the case. I don't need him writing out a little map for me to be aware of his deductions. I make them just as fast as he does. But if I did that, he'd get mad at me or tell my I'm stupid and do anything to one up me." Misa looked down, her voice uncharacteristically stoic.

"That doesn't seem like a good relationship, from what I've seen and read." L looked at the ceiling, no personal involvement as usual. Misa smiled at him, nodding instead of speaking for she did not trust her voice. She worried her voice would crack, seeing as her throat was already tight from the possible chance of tears. She rapidly blinked her eyes, unsure of how to go about the next part of their conversation. With a shuddered breath, Misa began to unravel and burn.

"You now know I'm not stupid. I'm aware of how Light treats me. It is borderline abusive. I'm sticking around because I'm hoping that someday he'll love me. I know better, though. I know abusive men, verbal of physical abuse, do not change. No matter how much love a girl pours into the relationship, you will always be forgotten by him." Misa sipped her coffee, feelings of sadness disappearing with her spoken realization. She had never told a soul on this planet those words she had bottled inside for so long. Something about actually letting them past her lips let her breath and be alive.

"Misa-chan should get a better boyfriend." L suggested as nonchalantly as you would offering someone a stick of gum. It made Misa giggle and it almost warmed where anyone would assume where L's heart would be. Yet some would say that it's simply a void lack of anything warm or anything representing love.

"I can't simply forget my feelings for Light, Ryu. It's hard to forget someone like him. When you love someone, you always hold this spot in your heart for them, even if they hurt you. That's the disgusting this about love." Misa drank the last bit of her coffee, which was her favorite part of the entire drink.

"The last bit of coffee in the mug is the sweetest. All the sugar settles and even though it dissolves it just remains there." L scooted his chair closer to Misa. Once he got one eight of a foot, misa grabbed the chair with a laugh and pulled him directly next to her.

"I agree. I like the sticky residue of caramelized coffee it leaves on my lips." Misa whispered, as if she spoke any louder, everyone in the building would awaken and witness the act going on between the pair. Misa turned to L who was watching himself wiggle his toes. She smiled softly. He reminded her so much of a socially awkward teenager, and to be frank? Misa adored that about him.

"I appreciate you putting up with me while I vent. I know you're not the most emotionally understanding person on the planet." Misa smiled, looking dead ahead.

"Thank you, Miss Amane, for putting up with all my questions. I'm quite glad I came to get cake tonight. It would have been a shame if you had went on much further without someone knowing you're intelligence is actually average and not an IQ level that's in single digits." L also looked ahead, as if looking at each other would ruin the platonic weight they currently held. Misa turned, placing her sticky sugar coated lips against L's pale cheek. L turned; face lacking any sort of emotion. Misa sighed deeply before L placed his own lips to hers. The kiss and their body language was purely innocent, but Misa preferred it this way. Another moment of happy silence was shared as L took a lanky finger to her.

"I have a lovely collection of psychology books up in my room… if you care to join me perhaps we could do some reading together. My work can perhaps wait… one night." L mumbled into his knees, knowing what was coming. Although from the lack of experience except for the failed attempt here or there, he was preparing for rejection from a a gorgeous girl who never really paid him the time of day.

"Reading, huh? Are you sure, though? I am under suspicion for the second Kira." Misa nudged him with a playful smirk. L's large eyes looked everywhere but at Misa.

"All suspicion dropped for tonight," L whispered ", _and maybe tomorrow… and the next day… and the next."_ He added mentally. Misa stood and placed their cups in the sink. She took L's offered arm, walking up to his bedroom to do some heavy reading.

**I'm typing 4 chapters for different shit tonight. 3 hours straight of typing, and I only have 2 done.**

**It's 1:47am as of since I finished this. Type all night. Like a fuckign professional.**

**xoxoPN**


End file.
